el mundo entre las sombras
by paperblack23
Summary: que pasaría si existiera un antiguo reino del cual solo las princesas luna y celestia sepan que existe del cual un gran mal volverá a resurgir y las portadoras deban descubrir secretos que ni ellas conocían sobre ecuestria y su relación con tal reino que al parecer es muy poderoso como cuentan las leyendas, pero tal vez no deban luchar solas.


Hace mucho tiempo como en unos 5000 años atrás antes de la llegada de nigthmare moon existía un reino que compartía una gran alianza con ecuestria, tal reino actuaba como última línea de defensa en caso de que el ejército de las dos princesas no llegase a funcionar este reino ayudaba como último recurso gracias al control que estos seres poseían sobre la magia y armas logrando así una nueva era de guerreros estos guerreros poseían total control sobre su energía espiritual o mana como lo llamaban tal era su poder que necesitaban canalizar su fuerza en un objeto estas eran las armas que este reino manipulaba. Al unir su mana con este objeto este se trasformaba en un arma de gran poder inclusive si se tratase de un espejo o espada pero solo aquellos que poseían un gran control sobre su espíritu era capaz de unir su mana con dicho objeto.

Con pasar de los años ecuestria y el reino siguieron forzando sus alianzas convirtiéndose en el imperio más grande de todos ninguna raza se les enfrentaba gracias a la fuerza de estos guerreros se dice que en este reino habitaban todo tipo de criaturas desde ponis hasta dragones, lobos y dragonequs un gran imperio.

Pero un día el reino y ecuestria enfrentaron una amenaza que jamás se habían enfrentado un día un dragonequs envolvió a ecuestria y al reino mismo en un caos total ni siquiera esos grandes guerreros le podrían hacer frente pero una alicornio en especial estaba devastada por lo que él había hecho a su imperio pero la hermana más joven noto algo en la esencia de ese dragonequs una presencia maligna por lo cual se armó de valor y le dijo a su hermana que debían detenerlo con gran dolor en el alma las hermanas se pusieron a buscar una solución en su biblioteca con tal de pararlo pero sin lastimarlo porque pese a todo esto la hermana mayor aun lo seguía amando; pero en el reino las cosas no iban también el rey y la reina se pusieron a buscar una forma de acabar con ese maldito dragonequs a diferencias de sus amigas ellos si tenían deseos de destruirlo debido a que la reina estaba embarazada y ambos reyes querían un lugar feliz para su hijo.

Con el paso de los días parecía que no encontraban la solución hasta que la hermana mayor encontró un libro que hablaba de una antigua leyenda que decía sobre unos elementos de la armonía peleando al lado de doce grandes seres se decía que estos elementos tenían el poder suficiente para destruir al verdadero enemigo y salvar o castigar al inocente las hermanas se llenaron de esperanza pero más la mayor al saber esto fueron directamente con los reyes o amigos del otro reino al darles la noticia lo único que hicieron fue decirles que solo eran puros cuentos y que se dejaran de estar en las nubes que eran unas princesas y debían actuar como tal pero la mayor los miro con frustración y enojo nuca había oído hablar así a los reyes incluso la menor estaba sorprendida nunca había oído hablar así a los reyes esos seres que les dijeron que toda vida era valiosa querían la destrucción de alguien la mayor solamente los miro con decepción y se alejo seguida de su hermana menor y se fueron del lugar.

Al pasar los años la búsqueda de la princesa dio resultados encontraron el árbol del cual hablaban las leyendas de sus libros este albergaba cinco joyas en diferentes ramas y en el centro se encontraba la sexta joya al acercarse sintieron una enorme paz y armonía como si todos los problemas del mundo se hubieran ido y admirando la enorme belleza del árbol se maravillaron pero no era tiempo para eso debían detener al dragonequs antes que los reyes del otro reino lo destruyeran acercándose al árbol le pidieron amablemente los elementos para así salvar su reino el árbol las examino y vio que sus deseos eran puros y así le dio los elementos con los cuales derrotaron al dragonequs convirtiéndolo en piedra mientras que la hermana mayor lloraba desconsolada frente a la estatua de su amado pero la menor solo veía abandonar la esencia maligna de él; pero a lo lejos los reyes sintieron una fuerza espiritual enorme lo cual los impresiono nunca habían sentido un poder espiritual así de grande.

Volvieron a pasar los años mientras que en ecuestria las cosas iban normal los reyes estaban obsesionados por saber a quién pertenecía esa esencia aunque estaban equivocados no pertenecía a alguien sino a algo una tarde citaron a las princesas del reino de ecuestria y les preguntaron si sabían del poder que emano en ecuestria las princesas contestaron que no debido a que cuando estaban en el árbol de la armonía una voz les hablo y les dijo que mantuvieran esto en secreto hasta la llegada de los portadores de tales joyas o elementos; los reyes no les creían y les dijeron que fueran sinceras pero seguían firmes a su palabra de que no sabían nada los reyes escépticos y sedientos de controlar ese poder le declararon la guerra a ecuestria pero las princesas se defendían con uñas y dientes pero sabían que no le podían hacer frente a sus guerreros. Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido un grupo de héroes o rebeldes en contra de la guerra apoyaron a las princesas y enfrentaron a los reyes en una última batalla la batalla fue dura incluso para los guerreros y las princesas pero como matar a alguien que una vez fue tu amigo en un último intento las princesas revelaron el objeto de donde emanaba tanto poder los reyes tratando de tomarlo se abalanzaron hacia ellas deshaciéndose de todo lo que les estorbaba pero se interpusieron los mejores guerreros en su camino y así cargando los elementos en su veredicto final desterraron a la reina pero antes de eso la reina vio como los elementos destruían al rey ya que él fue el culpable de esta guerra y fue juzgado por sus acciones pero la reina solo quería un lugar seguro para su hijo.

Después de una guerra que duro cuarenta años las princesas decidieron que estos guerreros vivirían entre las sombras y protegerían ecuestria de los peligros que se avecinaban viviendo una vida normal pero protegiendo y sirviendo a su causa.

 **(Hola aquí su amigo paper wing como verán soy nuevo en fanfiction y este es mi primer fanfic por favor no sean tan duros conmigo o bueno poquito me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta introducción así que dejen sus rewies (no sé cómo se escribe lo siento xD) así que gracias buenas noches, días o tardes y hasta luego) (mlp no me pertenece solo hago esto con fines de entretener )** bye 😉


End file.
